France's Birthday
by IheartItaly
Summary: It's France's Birthday, but no one wants to come to his party. So the Bad Trio crash at Britain's house. Rated k because some slight drunkenness.


France's Birthday

France sat outside and drank some wine. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Having a glass of wine and gazing up at the sky. Oh yes, this is the life. I'm so beautiful. And so is this day," he said. Pieare flew to his shoulder. France smiled and petted the bird on his head with his finger.

"Oh, Pieare. Today is a beautiful day. It is my birthday. I must invite everyone!" he said as he stood up. He ran inside his house and started dialing numbers.

Unfortunately, only Prussia and Spain agreed to come. France sighed.

"Poo, why does nobody like moi? Not even Italy wants to come," he said disappointingly. Then he smiled and dialed another number.

Britain was sipping his tea when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and to his disappointment, it was France.

"Britain! It is moi birthday!" he said on the other line. Britain frowned.

"And why should I care if it's your birthday or not, FROG?!" Britain said, emphasizing the 'frog' part.

"Oh, you are such a brute! I only wanted to ask if you wanted to come to moi birthday party," France said. Britain made a face and wished that France was there to see it.

"Of course not, you Frog!"

"Okay, see you there! HO HO HO-" France said, but Britain slammed the phone up. He rubbed his blonde hair.

"Bloody wanker, what is he going on about?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to know. He went back to sipping his tea.

Shortly after, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be visiting me at this hour?" he said as he got up and walked to the door. Britain opened it, but then shut it again. Right before the door closed, a foot blocked the door. It was France and he pushed himself against the door.

"Let me iiinnnnn!" France wined. Britain pushed back at the door.

"And why would I want to do that?!" he said, "besides, what are you doing here anyway?" France smiled.

"Hohohoho, I came to have ze party at your place," he said. Britain let out a disgust scream and slammed the door close. France wined. Britain tried to ignore it.

"But it's going to rain! Don't you care if I catch a cold?" France begged.

"Go and soak in it, Frog!" Britain said. France started pounding on the door.

"You Brute! I'm not ze only one who's going to die. Prussia and Spain are here too!" he said.

"Ve are not goink to leave you alone! Kesesese!" Prussia said.

"Si, so let us in now?" Spain asked.

"I wouldn't let any of you in, even if it was snowing outside!" Britain called, "Have your tea party out there!" Even though that's how he felt, Britain's conscience still told him that he shouldn't let France suffer in the rain.

Britain slapped himself and let his hand fall down his face. He turned to the door and opened it slightly.

"I'll let you in. But only for a short time and if you don't cause any trouble," he said. The bad Trio smiled.

"Danke!" Prussia smiled then lauhed as he walked into Britain's house. Spain smiled and followed Prussia in.

"Gratzious!" he said as he past Britain. France smiled and hugged Britain.

"Thank you, Moin ami!" he cried. Britain pushed him away.

"Alright! Alright! Stop that!" he said. France wiped a tear from his eye.

"Now where do you keep the wine?" he asked. Britain stared at him open mouthed.

"That's why you came here?! To drop your party on me?! What do I look like, a waiter?" he said.

Everyone but Britain was having a good time that evening. France drank his wine and was laying on the coach. Britain walked up to him and crossed his arms, wearing a smile.

"You do realize who's going to clean up this bloody mess, do you?" he said. France smiled.

"Owi, I was hoping that was you," he said. Britain stared at him and his jaw dropped.

"It's your party! I shouldn't clean this mess!" Britain told him. Then he mumbled, "Frog." The Bad Trio laughed and started drinking more wine. Then that started pouring the wine over each other. Britain sighed and face palmed.

"Great. Now I have a house full of the Bad Drunk Trio," he said. France grabbed Britain's arm and leaned to kiss him. Britain screamed and shoved him away, while Spain and Prussia laughed.

"Kiss him! Kesesesese!" Prussia said, a little loudly. Spain laughed and shook his head. Britain snapped and slapped France off him.

"That's it!" he said as he ran to the door and opened it, "OUT!" he shouted. France gave him a sad look.

"But, Britain!" he protested. Britain shook his head.

"I said 'out'!" he shouted as he pointed outside. Spain smiled.

"But it'sa still raining, man!" he chuckled. Britain stared at him.

"It's as clear as day! You are so drunk, Spain!" he said. Spain shook his head and smiled, thinking that Britain was the one that was drunk. Britain's cheeks puffed up and he shoved the Trio outside. Spain held out a hand, waiting for a drop of rain. Then he smiled.

"It'sa not raining no mas," he said. Britain sighed in frustration.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! You've had your fun, now leave!" he said.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on!" Prussia laughed. France smiled.

"That you for ze party!"

"Yeah, 'thanks' yourself! I have to still clean up the mess, Frog!" Britain said. France smiled and shrugged. Britain closed the door. France looked at his friends.

"So? What do we do now?" he said. Prussia smiled.

"Let's take over Silesia," he said. France smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, nearly missing it.

"Not this time, Moin Ami," he said, shaking his head. Prussia frowned.

Party pooper," he said.

The end {Sorry if it wasn't much}


End file.
